We have to do what?
by rureadingyt
Summary: The team is forced by Goodman to put on a play...what will the Team discover? Rating only for a few words
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BONES

Ok so this takes place when Zack is still in the lab…i like his character too much to have him locked up.

"Dr. Brennan…… Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, sorry Zach, what do you need?"

"Cam called a meeting, apparently Goodman wants to talk to all of us including Agent Booth. I was instructed to tell you to call said Agent, and to meet in the lounge area in fifteen minutes."

"Why, I am in the middle of something."

"I was not told why Dr. Brennan, just that I had to tell you."

"Ok, Zach…thanks, I'll call Booth then meet everyone there."

(15 minutes later)

"Ok everyone, glad you could make it. Wait, Dr. Addy I thought I requested that you see to it personally that Dr. Brennan would attend."

"You did Dr. Goodman, and I told her fifteen minutes ago to call Agent Booth and have both of them meet us here."

"Very well, we will give them another five minutes. While we wait, has anything interesting gone on here while I was away."

"Not much, case wise….just the usual, insanely crazy, sometimes dangerous cases Brens FBI-candy brings to us"

"Miss Montenegro, although Agent Booth is not here I do not believe he would enjoy that name"

"What name, and why don't I like it?"

"Ah, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, glad you could join us. Please be seated." Goodman continued "You are all here today so I can explain your newest assignment. You need to prepare for auditions."

"Hold up there…we solve murders not dance around in tights." Hodgens sputtered.

"I am well aware of that Dr. Hodgens, however it was requested by the benefactors that the people who work here provide some sort of entertainment and the next gala. And because the last time we let you and Dr. Brennan discuss your work before dinner many of the guests were unable to eat I decided a play was a safer option."

"With all respect Dr. Goodman" Cam started "Why do you think we are qualified to put on a play, I mean any other department in the building could be just as good."

"Not true Dr. Saroyan, your department is the only one that has potential for the play I we will perform."

"I thought you said there would be auditions Dr. Goodman" Zack said, "by saying that our department in the only one in the building with the potential to fill the parts correctly it would seems that you have already done the casting."

"True Dr. Addy. I know who I want for the parts, but as a formality I am holding auditions, and who knows someone might surprise me."

"Dr. Goodman, this seems like an enormous waste of time I have many remains that need identification, and I have the work the FBI brings me."

"Aww come on Bones….you could have fun. Plus I wanna see all the squints on stage."

"I am afraid that is not possible Agent Booth." Goodman stated, "As you will be expected to be in the show as well, ah, before you say any more objections I will let you know that I have made up my mind that everyone in this department will be in the show including Agent Booth. You will all play the leading roles, and the lesser roles will be played by other staff from the main part of the museum. Right now I will leave you all with the audition pieces. Auditions start tomorrow at ten."

And with that Goodman walked off leaving a stunned group of people staring at his retreating back, Angela was the first to break the silence… "so.. what do you think he is forcing us to perform?"

"I don't want to know" Cam replied, "it just better not involve any singing."

"I don't believe there will be any singing Dr. Saroyan." Zack said

"And you know that how Zacheroni?"

"Dr. Goodman left the audition pieces and from what I can tell we are putting on Pride and Prejudice."

"Oh my GOD!! How romantic! I want to audition for Elizabeth…Hodgie you have to try for Darcy!" Angela squealed.

"Ahh, we'll see babe."

"Oh, and Bren, you should be audition for Jane… then we can be sisters!" Angela rushed on "And Booth you can be Wickam, and Zach can be Bingley, and Cam, well what do you want to be Cam? One of the sisters or Miss Bingley?"

"If I am forced to be in this play I will be Miss Bingley… I do not want to be one of those ridiculous giggling girls."

"Ange, I don't know about this I can't act."

"Bren, you will be fine, don't worry about it"

"Ya, Bones, you'll do great I mean come on how hard can it be right…you have tons of little tidbits saved up in that supersized brain of yours, memorizing lines won't be that hard."

"Memorization is not what I am worried about Booth. But that is enough discussion for today, I have wasted enough time on this I need to get back to work"

"Fine party pooper, just know that I will force you into that audition tomorrow."

"I know that Ange, but until then I plan to work."

_Should I continue....reviews are much needed_


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own anything

(about 1 hour after the auditions took place)

"Alright everyone" Goodman started "Thank you all for auditioning this morning"

"Like we had a choice"

"I heard that Dr. Hodgens. As I was saying, I have made the final decisions and will now let you know who is playing what role. All that I ask is that you let me complete the cast list before you start talking and asking questions. Also, this casting list is final, no changes whatsoever. So, I will start with Dr. Addy, you sir will be playing the role of Mister Collins, the cousin of the Bennett family. Dr. Saroyan you will be playing Miss Bingley. Dr. Hodgens will be playing the part of Mr. Bingley. Miss Montenegro will be playing the eldest Bennett sister, Jane. Finally Agent Booth will play Mr. Darcy and Dr. Brennan will play Elizabeth. And now that I am done who is going to plague me with questions?"

"Dr. Goodman, you must be kidding, the only person that got the part they auditioned for was Cam."

"Very good observation Miss Montenegro, however the cast list is not a joke. The people listed will play their parts."

"Dr. Goodman, I must ask why did you cast the show the way you did. It is not logical. From my understanding the two main characters love each other yet are two prideful to admit it, yet in the end they are able to overcome their prejudices and live a so called happily ever after. Hodgens and Angela are engaged, don't you think they would be more apt to be able to show love than Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

"Zack, what you recall about the story is true however I cast the play correctly if you will listen to my reasoning. Dr. Hodgens and Miss Montenegro are obviously infatuated with each other and unable to keep their eyes from each other for long periods of time. For a majority of the play Elizabeth and Darcy must portray feelings of dislike. Also, the characters of Mr. Bingley and Jane fall in love almost immediately therefore allowing the true natures of Dr. Hodgens and Miss Montenegro to show through. Now consider Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, we are all well aware that they fight all the time.."

"Hey, Bones and I don't fight."

"Booth, you have got to be kidding me" Angela laughed "You fight all the time."

"No Ange, Booth is right. We never fight, occasionally we bicker but we never really fight."

"Call it what you would like Dr. Brennan, may I please continue with my explanation now." Goodman asked."

"Fine"

"Thank you, as I was saying Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan _bicker_ all the time and always make up. The can seem to hate each other one second and be the best of friends the next. This is needed to portray the characters of Darcy and Elizabeth in the play because they will have to dislike each other at the beginning, and get married at the end."

"No, I will not get married. It is an archaic.."

"Brennan, do it for the play. Nobody actually expects you to marry Booth, I mean I would love it if you two would finally admit your feelings for each other because your sexual tension could power a Midwestern city, however you are not required to actually marry the man."

At that moment Booth phone went off and he walked away from the squints to answer his phone. After several minutes he jogged back up to them smiling.

"Bones, grab your gear…we got a case!" he said as he started to propel he to her office.

"Stop pushing Booth, I am perfectly capable of walking to my own office."

"Ya, and they don't fight my ass" Hodgens said under his breath.

The remaining squints laughed as they watched the two partners leave the lab obviously in an argument about something yet still standing a little too close to be considered 'just partners'.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela started. "I just remembered something… guys at the end of the play they have to pretend to get married."

"Yes Angela, we know." Cam chuckled, "did you suddenly forget the whole discussion Brennan had about marriage?"

"No, I remember that but you guys think wedding what does that mean they have to do?"

"Say I do?"

"Wear a white dress?"

"No you idiots after that."

"Umm… go on a honeymoon?" Hodgens suggested.

"OK obviously I am the only one putting the two together so people fill in the blank. Once they pretend to the married the priest will say 'you may now _____ the bride."

"Kiss?"

"YES!! Don't you see they will have to kiss, and if we can get them to kiss it has to lead to something. I mean with all that tension how can they kiss and have not have a reaction?"

"Well if you base that question off last Christmas I can say that they can kiss and have nothing happen."

"Wait. Hold that thought Zack. Last Christmas? You are going to tell me everything right now. Cam make him tell me everything…"

_Please review I need all the help/ideas I can get!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, nothing is mine_

_Ok so I am sorry if this is completely awful…I have been really sick for the past week and am still partially delirious. _

_(Booth and Brennan in the car on the way to the case)_

"Bones"

"Yes Booth"

"Why did you did have to go into all that marriage is an archaic ritual crap…I mean I know you don't believe it."

"You are partially incorrect Booth. I used to believe it, everyone at the lab is still under the impression that I have that belief. I mean if anyone, especially Angela knew that I had changed my mind about that chaos is bound to ensue."

"Come on Bones…it wouldn't be that bad. Would it really be horrible to tell your friends that your ideas have changed."

"Yes Booth, if Angela know that I decided that marriage can be a beneficial thing in some circumstances she would start pushing me toward you even more than she does now."

"Ok there are two things wrong with that statement. One marriage can be beneficial..that just sounds wrong, how about something like marriage ca make your life better, more complete."

"Fine, what was the second objection?"

"Um, Angela can't really push us much closer together Bones. We got married last month."

"I am well aware of the fact Booth, I remember perfectly well the night we got married. However, no one other than Cullen is aware of that and we have to keep it that way."

"I don't see why Bones. I mean we thought we had to keep us dating a secret, and we did, and I must say we did it quite successfully, so Cullen would not split us up. But then I finally persuade you to marry me and we are forced to tell Cullen, and all he says is no PDA at work. I mean what would the squints do?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Don't know what what means?"

"PDA you said Cullen told us no PDA."

"Yes he did, just not in those words. PDA stands for public display of affection, and Cullen said don't let me see anything at work so essentially he said no PDA."

"Ok I get it, and to answer your question the "squints" as you insist upon calling us could do a lot. Well, probably only Angela but that would still be bad. Oh, and if we told people at the lab news would undoubtedly travel to the FBI building and then we would have to deal with Dr. Sweets."

"I see your point Bones, but how long are we going to have to hide us. I mean we dated in secret for almost nine months, and have been married for a month and a couple days. I love you and I want to be able to let everyone know that."

"I know that Booth, but the time has just never seemed right. If we can find a good time to tell them we will, but until then we have to keep our marriage hidden."

"Fine" Booth huffs. They continue to drive on in silence Brennan thinking about the upcoming crime scene and Booth about a prime opportunity to tell their friends about their marriage. "Bones! I got it!"

"Got what Booth?"

"I know how we can tell everybody at the lab."

"Ok, but I though we just agreed that we had to wait for the right time"

"We did, and we are still going to have to wait a while to tell them, but I know how we can do it."

"Alright…are you going to tell me?"

"Ok you know how we watched Pride and Prejudice last night so we could be ready for the auditions today."

"Yes of course I remember Booth, I do not have short term memory loss"

"I know that, just, do you remember the scene at the end of the movie, the one where Darcy and Elizabeth are outside near the fountain and are talking about names. The one where he keeps saying Mrs. Darcy and giving her kisses."

"Ok, what about that scene."

"On the night of dress rehearsal, or at one of the final rehearsals when all of the squints are watching I say Mrs. Booth instead of Mrs. Darcy, and you can wear your ring on your finger instead of on that chain around your neck."

"But Booth, my name at the lab is still going to be Dr. Brennan, even though everywhere else I am Mrs. Booth I want to remain Dr. Brennan at the lab."

"I know Bones, and you can tell them that, but it would be a great way to show them that we are married."

"Fine, if you are so excited about it I will give it some thought…I am not making any guarantees, but I will definitely give it some thought."

"That's all I'm asking Bones, that's all I'm asking."

_Ok so I really need some help here. Do I keep going down this track of them being married, or erase this chapter and try to turn the story into something else. REVIEWS ARE MUCH NEEDED!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_As always I do not own anything_

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long…my cousins were visiting and I have not been able to get on the computer._

"Good work everyone" Goodman boomed from the audience. "The show is looking quite good. Tomorrow is our final rehearsal so here are some things to work on before then. Mr. Addy please raise your voice and project the audience can't hear you. Dr. Saroyan you need to keep your nastiness directed at the Bennett girls, not at Agent Booth and Dr. Hodgens. Miss Montenegro and Dr. Hodgens, you both need to tone down the romance. True your characters are in love but in the time this play is supposed to take place public displays of affection were not accepted. Please keep your actions appropriate to the time period. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, you need to be more convincing as your characters, take the lead in the show, more action and emotion is needed on stage from both of you. Well that is all for today, I will see you in work tomorrow and our final rehearsal starts tomorrow at 6.

And with that Goodman walked off leaving a rather tired and grumpy group if people in his wake.

"Ok people, I think we have had enough for today. I give anyone who want to go home permission as we have no pressing cases at the moment."

"Thanks Cam, I think we will head out." Angela said while throwing a pointed look at Hodgens.

"Ok, Dr. Brennan are you going to stay here for a while?"

"Yes, I have several limbo cases that I would like to finish as well as a report that I need to work on with Booth."

"Fine, I will see everyone tomorrow." Cam said as she headed out of the lab accompanied by Angela, Hodgens and Zack.

After the group had walked out of the lab Booth walked toward Brennan with a questioning look on his face. "Tempe, we don't have a case."

"I am well aware of that, however until we tell people we are married we need to avoid always leaving at the same time unless nobody is around."

"Oh, well does that mean your were lying about the unfinished limbo cases too?"

"No, I was telling the truth, but I have three already finished and about another half-hour to go on my last." Brennan said as and Booth walked up to the skeleton on the platform.

"So" Booth started "tomorrow is our last rehearsal, are you ready to show people that we are married."

"I am fine with telling them, but I don't know if changing one line is going to be obvious to anyone except for Angela."

"Well I have been thinking. You wear your rings on a chain around your neck like I do right?"

"Yes Booth."

"So as were are doing the final scene we take each others chains off and put our rings on our fingers. I think if we do that even Zack will understand what is happening."

"Fine, but for right now go and sit in my office, you are making it very hard for me to concentrate on the remains.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Again nothing is mine_

"Jack, have you seen Bren around…the dress rehearsal starts in about half an hour and I think she is hiding somewhere trying to avoid it."

"I haven't seen her Ange, did you try limbo?"

"Ya, and her office, and the lounge, and the platform."

"Have you tried the dressing room?"

"Of course…oh, I guess I forgot that one. Alright well she better be there because she needs to start getting ready."

"Don't worry baby, Dr. B is a responsible adult I'm sure she will be there on time."

"Ya, I guess you're right see ya on stage."

xxxx

"Dr. Goodman?"

"Yes Dr. Addy"

"I have observed that you have had many rehearsals for this show, and you have had us focus on every single detail."

"Your point Dr. Addy?"

"Well, I looked at the rehearsal schedule and noticed that you have never had Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth practice the final scene. You know the one where they… um…kiss."

"Good observation Dr. Addy, however I did that for a reason. As you must be able to see Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have a certain aura about them, and I as well as many others, Angela especially, believe that when they do kiss there will be quite a reaction."

"Why do you want to hold back on whatever reaction will happen?"

"Dr. Addy, it is my belief, as well as everyone else's that observe Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth together that when they kiss you will be able to see two people that love each other finally coming together. That is exactly the feeling I need for the show. You see if I had let them practice the kiss might have become mundane, or one of them would completely refuse to kiss on stage again. I also figured that if things should be different than I supposed and they do not enjoy kissing they will only have to kiss once more before the show is over."

"Oh, well thank you Dr. Goodman."

"Your welcome Dr. Addy, although next time I would appreciate it if you told Miss Montenegro to just come and ask me the question herself."

"How did you know that?"

"Dr. Addy, you are not one to question my actions concerning other people, Miss Montenegro on the other hand loves to know as much as she can about every decision concerning her best friend and partner."

xxxxx

"Ok Hodgie, here they go, I have been waiting to see them do this scene for forever!"

"Angela, we have only been rehearsing this show for about 5 weeks."

"I know that Cam, but come on….this is going to be sooo good, so everyone just shut up and watch!"

"_How are you this evening my dear"_

"_Very well, only I wish you would not call me my dear"_

"_Why"_

"_Because it's what my father always call my mother when he's cross about something."_

"_What endearment am I allowed?"_

"_Well let me think…Lizzie for everyday, My Pearl for Sundays, and Goddess Devine but only on very special occasions."_

"_And what shall I call you when I'm cross? Mrs. Darcy?"_

"_No, no. You may only call me __**Mrs. Booth**__ when you are completely perfectly and incandescently happy."_

"HOLD UP! What did she just say?"

"Babe take your own advice and shut up, I want to hear this!"

"_And how are you this evening Mrs. Booth?"_

"Oh my God what is he doing!!"

"Shut up Angela"

"_Mrs. Booth"_

"Look, she has a chain with a ring on it!!"

"Angela!!"

"_Mrs. Booth"_

"Wait, now the ring is on her finger!"

"ANGELA! Shut up!"

"_Mrs. Booth"_

"Look, he has a chain with a ring on it too!"

"Shhhh!"

"_Mrs. Booth"_

"Now he is wearing a ring…oh my God!"

"Seriously, Angela be quiet!"

"_Mrs. Booth."_

"Wow, I knew Seeley could kiss but that…wow. Ok, Angela you must have something to say about that."

"Angela?"

"I believe Angela has gone into a state of shock due to the surprise of both Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth having rings."

"Ya, Zach whatever."

"Angela!"

"What, oh my god, I totally just froze there. And Zach yes they both have rings…do you know what this means."

"I would surmise it means that at some point they both found someone else to spend the rest of their life with."

"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHEN YOU WENT OFF AND GOT MARRIED TO ANGENT HOT STUFF!!!!!"

"Miss Montenegro please lower your voice. No such thing is going to happen. I need to tell you all some important information about tomorrows show and then it will be time for you all to go home and get some rest before tomorrow."

"Fine Dr. Goodman spoil my fun. But Bren, know that you are going to tell me everything that happened… and I mean every single, tiny, miniscule, hot, sexy detail about the two of you."

"Eventually, but Ange after Goodman talks to us all I really want to do is go home with my husband and get a good night sleep."

"Ya, a good night sleep my ass, I bet you barely sleep with him around." Angela muttered under her breath

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET BECAUSE THIS STORY IS WRAPPING UP AND I NEED A CLEVER WAY TO END IT!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry this has taken so long(and is probably bad)….my life has been crazy for the past little bit**

_**As always nothing is mine**_

_Cast Party after the show, and gala_

"Could I have your attention please. Everyone. Could I have your"

"Hey, everybody shout up so Dr. Goodman can talk."

"Ah, thank you Miss Montenegro, I guess that is one way to silence a room. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for working on this play."

"Again I say we never had a choice."

"I heard that Dr. Hodgens. Also, the benefactors were very pleased with the performance. Thank you again, have a wonderful night everyone."

"Wait, Dr. Goodman, are you leaving?"

"Yes, Dr. Addy, I am very likely not interested in the activities that will be going on here tonight."

"Oh…"

"Come on Zack, time to get this party started!"

"Dr. Hodgens, I believe that the party has already started, we are all assembled in the same room and I can see several people beginning to mingle an socialize."

"Ya, man, but that is not a party, the party is up in the lounge area with the rest of the gang and a good amount of food and alcohol."

_In the lounge area (at the same time Hodgens is getting Zack)_

"Ok, Bren time to spill…I waited a whole day without asking, and the show is over so don't you dare use that as an excuse."

"A whole day, wow Angela aren't you something."

"Zip it Cam…you know you want to hear what happened too."

"Fine"

"So, spill sweetie."

"We got married."

"And…sweetie, you are going to tell me every single detail. I did not wait a whole day, heck I have not waited your whole partnership to just hear you say I got married. I want details starting with when did you actually get together and why didn't you tell me."

"Fine, we have been together almost a year."

"A year, you two have been together for almost a year and I didn't notice!!"

"We have not been married for a year, but we have been romantically involved for about that length of time."

"Wow, I didn't think Seeley could be secretive."

"Tell, me about it. I mean no offence Cam, but I could tell when you two were together even when you were trying to keep it hidden."

"Ya, I know, you told us both."

"Right, anyway lets not get distracted. What made you get together."

"My amazing good looks."

"Booth when did you get here?"

"I have been standing behind you Angela since this conversation started… you were just too focused on getting your dirt on the two of us you failed to notice me."

"Fine, but seriously, why did you get together?"

"It was not really a big event if that is what you are asking Ange."

"Like Bones said, nothing life threatening or anything like that happened. We both sort of just realized what we meant to eachother."

"Oh, that's sweet. But Bren, you still are going to have to give me more details than that."

"Fine, we were doing paperwork late in the lab, and decided to go and do it at Booth's house. I ended up spending the night, not in a romantic sense, because we got done with the paperwork around 2am. That happened several times and I guess we just realized that our lives are better with the other one there."

"So, you got married…Bren you were so opposed to marriage."

"Well I turned him down at first. I was completely happy with just being together but he brought up several points that proved to me that being married would be better."

"And these points were…?"

"Well if anything happened to either of us the other one would be the first to be informed, but most importantly, if anything happened to Booth I would still be able to see and take care of Parker."

"Aww Bren you sound like a mom."

"I am his step-mother."

"Ya, but the way you said it makes it sound like you really love him."

"I do love him Cam"

"So, Bren…you gonna give him any siblings?"

"Wow, ok Ange…we are not going to go there."

"No need to get all flustered Booth, I was simply asking a question."

"Why is Booth getting flustered?"

"Oh, Hodgens, Zack so glad you finally decided to join us."

"Ya, great, but why was the G-man getting all flustered?"

"I asked Bren if she and Booth were going to give Parker any siblings."

"Ok, sorry dude, I now see why you were getting worked up."

"Alright people, enough about Dr. Brennan and Booth right now…now we have to celebrate the fact that this show is finally over!"

"Ok, pass around the champagne and I'll toast to that."

"Jack, baby, you would drink to just about anything."

"Fine, everybody got a drink?"

"Bren sweetie, grab a drink."

"No thanks, Ange I'm fine."

"Um, ok fine I guess." Angela muttered as the rest of the gang started to clink their glasses. After their toast, and several other toasts (all started by Hodgens) Brennan and Booth excused themselves and went home.

"Guys"

"Ya, Ange."

"Don't you think it's weird that Bren didn't drink anything?"

"Not really Angela, in fact I am rather surprised you did not pick up on it earlier."

"What would that be Zack?"

"Well when Hodgens and I arrived Booth was uneasy about the topic of more children, and Dr. Brennan, a person who usually drinks did not. That along with the fact that her hips have started to shift would lead me to believe that she is expecting."

"Come again genius boy…Bren's what."

"I am not positive, but I would surmise that Dr. Brennan is going to have a baby."

"Oh my god! To think she hid her marriage and now this! Somebody give me their phone."

"Put it on speaker babe, I want to hear this!"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_You have reached Dr. Temperance Brennan, I am unable to answer the phone at this time so please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible."_

"Ok Bren, here's the deal…we are having lunch, no breakfast, tomorrow, all of us. And all the secrets are coming out. I know you told us that you married but we have reason to believe that Booth knocked you up. Sweetie you are not getting out of this so bring Booth and meet us all at the diner. We expect answers… do you understand me. No More Secrets!"

"Angela, I think she got the point.

"Fine."

_The next morning at the diner_

"What is taking them so long?

"Angela relax, they will be here…hopefully."

"They better show up, because I want answers and I am going to get them."

"Ok, well lets all order and if they show up later great."

"Ok, does everybody want coffee, I'll go up to the counter and place the orders."

"Ya, I'll have one Zack, thanks."

"Ange, and I will have one two, thanks man."

_Several minutes later_

"Angela, the waitress just gave this to me to give to you. I believe it's from Dr. Brennan."

"Ya, it is Zack…that's her handwriting."

"Good, Angela, now open it so we can see what it is."

"Wow, impatient much Cam"

"You know you are two now just open it."

"Oh…"

"What is it babe."

"I'll read Bren's letter. 'Dear Ange, Hodgens, Zack and Cam, Booth and I got called out on a case shortly after we arrived at the diner this morning. You were not here yet so hopefully this will give you all the answers you need."

"Is there more in the envelope? Because that letter was not helpful"

"I don't know, Cam can you check."

"Sure…Oh wow."

"What!"

"Well, we got our answers."

"How?"

"This explains it all" Cam said holding up a picture

"What is that?"

"And this helps us how?"

"That Hodgens is the first picture of the Brennan-Booth twins."

**Ok so that's over…but please still review. I love reading your comments. Also, should there be a sequel dealing with the Brennan-Booth twins?**


End file.
